


Lily White Shall Delight

by Dameceles



Series: A Marriage Of States [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Nipple Play, Relationship Issues, Scissoring, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagerou treasures Orochi's friendship, but as the years pass their relationship doesn't stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily White Shall Delight

They'd known each other from an early age, since they were girls. Orochi had told her once that their mother's had pressed their swollen wombs together in greeting— thus they'd known each other even before they had been born. Although Kagerou does not quite take such a tale seriously, as their first meeting at the river was hard to forget. As they grew out of play, from girlhood into adolescence, they remained a constant fixture in each other's lives. Even their bodies seemed to be in tune, budding womanly curves before either of them had their first moon's blood.

One day when Orochi had traveled to Igasato and went to Kagerou's family house to visit, Kagerou had been busy training so her friend had gone inside to seek her out. Instead, the purple haired girl had stumbled on upon Kagerou's older brother, Kou, in an intimate situation with his nursemaid. Kagerou had only found out after her mother had summoned her to tend to her wayward guest. Orochi hadn't stopped giggling and when they'd reached Kagerou's private room, she'd fallen against the futon and burst out laughing.

“You should've seen it!” Orochi had managed between gales of laughter, her hand over her mouth as Kagerou sat down beside her on the now rumbled sheets. “The way he kissed her! With his head bobbing like a bird's-” Orochi went into the scene in detail, with no care for impropriety. Instead caught up in the humor of her tale and the scandal she'd caught Kou within.

Her words were like brush strokes and painted the event within Kagerou's mind— the shape of the nurse’s face vividly, with her pinkened cheeks and her glossy lips dropped open, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Orochi's laughter had subsided into giggles when she said, "Is that how it’s supposed to be done?"

"How what's supposed to be done?" Kagerou asked, forcing the image from her mind.

"Kissing." Her friend's gaze had dropped to Kagerou mouth.

“It might feel good that way,” She had ventured. It had been impossible not to notice how Orochi looked as intrigued as Kagerou felt. “Perhaps,” the brunette said, then paused and licked her lips. Orochi’s mouth parted as her eyes followed the motion of her tongue, and it made Kagerou brave enough to continue. “Perhaps we could practice and find out.”

Orochi had said nothing; only blushed, sat up, and nodded. The purple haired girl had gasped at the brush of Kagerou’s lips over hers, then pursed her mouth as the brunette had pressed more firmly. For the remainder of that day they'd stuck to Kagerou's room and 'practiced', until dinner was called— then they'd had to disguise their kiss bruised mouths with lip-paint. Both girls had concluded that kisses felt very good indeed.

In the years that'd followed they'd continued to practice— with their mouths, and then their hands, til eventually no part of each other's body was a mystery. It was not what was considered proper, for Kagerou and Orochi didn't exchange courting gifts or formally call one another to public events. Instead they continued as they always had, casually connected, close in friendship… only now with an extra thrill when they found a private moment.

Yet not everything remained the same as they passed from adolescence into womanhood. The daughter of the noble family was older, went through mogi rites first. It was after this ceremony that Kagerou began noticed it— how Orochi's eyes roved.

Orochi had always had a friendly disposition, yet now the looks she threw could be hungry as well. Her friend’s gaze began to linger on the young men of Igasato, those fair of face or those with particularly able bodies. While Kagerou counted herself as strong as any of them, her shoulders would never be quite so broad nor musculature as dense. It was the first time in her life she felt… that she couldn’t measure up.

It wasn't just once that she'd caught her looking, it occurred every visit! The noticing developed into a lingering nervousness. The brunette began to wonder when Orochi was gone, if her friend had found someone else, some man to flirt with. Such thoughts filled her with jealousy— and shame, for their care was deep with years not something shallow. However, young and unsure, the day came where she had had enough.

"Orochi, I need ask," Kagerou had to pause and exhale, nerves nearly got the better of her. "Ask if you're tired of me, and would rather be with a man."

"Wha-what makes you say that!?" Orochi stuttered. She hadn’t done that she they’d been small girls.

Kagerou called upon her training as a ninja, made sure to keep her emotions in check and voice even as she said, "I've seen the way you look at some of them, the more handsome ones. You've never had the chance of being courted, and you were born to a family of high standing, so I can understand if you were tired of us. If your thoughts had turned to a husband and children."

"N-no! It's not like that! I just-" Orochi’s gaze kept darting away from hers, before she breathed deeply and admitted, "I just like to picture what it'd be like if one of those men joined us..."

"...in bed," Kagerou finished the thought.

Orochi looked abashed as she nodded.

Kagerou's stomach felt like it was being tied in knots. How could her closest friend, her lover, be dissatisfied with what they had and desire another? When she tried to talk the words caught against the lump in her throat, and Kagerou had to look away.

"I-I'm sorry!" Orochi's voice was full of tears. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Kagerou, I didn't mean-"

“I think we should stop this. It started as practice and then we lost sight…” She had to swallow against the rising lump. “I think we should spend some time apart. Perhaps allow ourselves to be courted, as is proper.”

Her closest friend since childhood had protested, tears ran down her cheeks. But Kagerou had been unmovable, certain with the way her stomach had become a ball of tension that would not relax. They had parted ways then, at the brunette’s request.

Orochi tried to visit every day for a week afterwards, but Kagerou had her turned away at the door each time. Finally, the purple haired woman did not come, and the brunette permitted her sleeves to become stained with tears. She focused on her training as a kunoichi then, more than ever before.

Her other friends, the boys she’d grown up with in the village, noticed the change in her focus. They offered to spar with her more often, joined her in practicing their shuriken throws. In that time without distraction Kagerou became one of the most capable ninjas in her village, and poured the tension that remained in the pit of her stomach into her artwork.

During this time Saizou the fourth had requested permission from Kagerou's father for the elder of the twins to court her when he came of age. Her father was a forward-thinking sort, having elected have his daughter trained in place of his sickly son, and asked her if the proposal was what she desired? If she was being honest with herself, Kagerou wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. But the Saizous were of a prestigious line, dedicated to serving the royal family for generations— Kagerou couldn't think of a more appropriate match. So she’d told her father to agree and the arrangements had been made, an appropriate gift sent from her future suitor.

It was almost a blur until the time came for Kagerou’s own mogi, and then for her skill she was assigned to serve at Shirazaki. When she arrived at the great capital city, she was greeted by a familiar if more matured face.

“Kagerou!” Orochi called as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Without thought, the brunette’s feet kept walking until they stood close…almost as if they hadn’t been apart at all. Even her tongue ran away with her, “You’re here in Shirazaki?”

Orochi’s purple hair was done up elaborately and decorated with gilded kushi combs, which tinkled delicately as she nodded. "I'm a diviner now, at the palace. I serve King Sumeragi himself!" The smile Orochi gave her was frail. "I heard that I might be seeing you around... I thought you might like being given a tour by a friend?"

Kagerou stared. It'd been over a year since they'd seen each other. She had thought her heart might’ve been thrown into turmoil to see this woman again. Yet despite that the tightness in the pit of her stomach remaining, only warm feelings spread through the brunette upon seeing her face and hearing her voice again. Kagerou allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up as she answered, "You'll always be my friend, Orochi. I would like that tour very much."

While the ghosts of hurt and distance lingered, that day it felt as natural as breathing for Kagerou to have stayed beside Orochi.

.o.o.o.

Kagerou wasn’t sure how Orochi heard or managed to send a pigeon to her while she’d been out on a mission. But the message attached to the bird had spurred the kunoichi to head over to Orochi’s abode after she’d filed her report, rather than her own chamber. As the king’s retainer, the diviner lived in private quarters within the palace proper and though Kagerou was retainer to the crown prince her own rooms were far more modest by comparison.

The lavish rooms fit her friend, however, as loud and boisterous as Orochi’s greeting. “I heard you and Saizou broke off the courtship, so I wanted to be the first to offer a shoulder to cry on!”

Kagerou thanked her. Though considering the posturing she’d witnessed between Saizou and another retainer, the red-haired tenma warrior from the Gozen family, she doubted tears would be shed over the mutual breaking off. However, the diviner chattered on, crowing of how she’d arranged for the kitchens to prepare a dinner of grilled Unagi in tare sauce- the brunette's favorite.

But then the purple-haired woman’s mouth pursed as she looked the kunoichi over. Imperiously she asked, "Would you like to take a bath?"

Kagerou would’ve gone down to the dojo for training, and then only when dark would’ve cleaned herself. For her friend’s summons, instead she’d come straight here. "It is not evening yet, why-"

"C'mon, Kagerou! You had to travel on the roads to get here, at least wash the dust off yourself! Besides I just finished with a wonderful soak, so if you don't it'll be a waste of good hot water." Orochi dramatically flicked strands of her long hair behind her shoulder— indeed still damp.

With a sigh Kagerou acquiesced, and soon enough sat at the low table in the front room freshly bathed. They ate the meal in relaxing quiet. Kagerou was grateful to be able to savor the eel, the nattō and rice were satisfyingly filling. Once the main course had been finished, Orochi struck up conversation as they sipped barely tea and consumed slices of chilled mizu yōkan.

Kagerou had heard rumors that Orochi had been sighted within Shirazaki's red light district. When she asked her friend about it, Orochi grinned impishly and promised to tell her all the dirty details if Kagerou did the same with how Saizou had been in bed. Information was not exchanged, as she doubted the other ninja would appreciate such kiss and tell.

Although part of Kagerou wanted to share— the frustrations she'd encountered. The times she'd coupled with Saizou hadn't been bad... but she hadn't found them good either. Both of them had wanted the upper hand in bed, to be the one directing, and that battle had made them both frustrated in an unsatisfactory manner. At the same time Kagerou had found the male form... unyielding and sharp, with none give she craved. Saizou's chest was impressive, but not nearly as soft as she wanted.

As retainers to prince Ryouma and fellow ninjas they respected each other and held a trust forged from the battlefield, but Saizou and Kagerou agreed they had too many differences to work as a couple.

With that thought, another clicked in place. Kagerou set her half-empty tea cup down and locked eyes with the purple-haired woman. "...did you invite me here to try and seduce me?"

"Is it working?" Orochi purred with a naughty grin. But Kagerou had known her long enough to see the nervousness she tried to hide behind her smile.

“Are you sure you want it to?” The kunoichi refused to flinch as she said, “I’ve hurt you before. Would you risk you heart again?”

“Of course I do!” All pretenses dropped from Orochi’s lovely face as the diviner caught her hands. "Kagerou, I love you! And- and I want to express my love to you with my whole self."

That ball of tension in the pit of her stomach finally vanished, and Kagerou smiled. "Then we don't need any more words, Orochi."

It was the most natural thing for the women to stand and be drawn into each other’s arms. Kagerou's curves were not as soft as Orochi's, though they were both lithe in their build despite being large of breast. The kuuichi felt the diviner's plushness against her hard muscle when they pressed their bodies close together.

The brunette wondered if the purple haired woman had ever been with any of those men her eyes had followed. From the way she was expertly touching her— it was plain enough that she still knew her way around a woman's body well. With some maneuvering the kunoichi undid the ties of the diviner’s top and parted the fabric to reveal the purple haired woman’s generous and gorgeous chest. Kagerou's tongue darted out and laved over the tips of Orochi's heavy breasts, then she blew and watched her nipples peak. She squeaked and then huffed at her play, but moaned when the brunette drew a peak into her mouth and molded her tongue around it as she sucked.

Orochi traced a flowery design up Kagerou’s leg from knee to hip, dragged her fingertip along the crease of her thigh, then wriggled under her smallclothes and covered the brunette’s mound with her hand. The kunoichi arched into the touch, slid her thighs apart and gave the purple haired woman better access. The diviner rubbed the heel of her palm in circles, then flipped her hand to stroke over Kagerou and teased her fingers along her rapidly moistening folds.

She'd remembered what she did and didn't like, even when Kagerou'd hips tilted into her touch never did those elegant fingers try to slip inside. But Orochi wasn't the only one to remember the days of their youth and how they'd come to intimately know each other's bodies. As she released one nipple to switch to the other, the brunette's hand stroked down the other woman's body then she snuck her hand into the pants slung low on wide hips, underneath smalls that clung damply, and tucked three fingers inside Orochi's dripping core to curl and thrust.

The diviner immediately gave a high, shivering whine and her body tightened around the penetrating digits— a light climax. Kagerou continued to stroke to prologue her beloved's pleasure. Once Orochi's body loosened, her hand withdrew and her mouth released her breast so that she could straighten and kiss her panting lips.

Her wits must’ve been scattered from being brought to a peak, as it took a moment before Orochi kissed her back. Then she murmured against her lips, “Can we go to the bedroom? My knees are wobbly…”

Kagerou looped an arm about her beloved’s waist and walked them through the open door of the bedroom. They both fully undressed, the purple-haired woman giggling like they were girls again. As the kunoichi helped the diviner down onto the futon she said, “I’m glad you asked to lie down, because for what I’m planning I need you on your back.”

Orochi grinned at her and lay back flat, hair spreading out against the futon like a dark halo. Then she invitingly opened her legs and the brunette moved. Kagerou straddled the other woman, her knees set wide so that there was no space separating the apex of their thighs. It caused any motion to rub her mound up against Orochi's and the purple haired woman whined, begged for more of the pleasurable pressure. She cuffed her hands around the diviner’s toned waist as she settled down harder between her wide-spread legs.

Her head tilted forward when the purple haired woman’s hands settled on Kagerou’s breasts and gently stroked the swaying tips. But the kunoichi didn't let that distract her from the feel of their clefts touching— the little tickle of Orochi's coarse curls when she slid from the top, from the bottom, from side to side as the kunoichi experimented, unable to keep with one direction for more than a single roll of her hips. Kagerou felt her own clit rake relentlessly over Orochi's pubic bone as she sought pleasure for them both.

The brunette moved her hips, and gave into that sweet friction. They rocked together, they writhed and twisted and grinded, both of them groaned and whimpered, Orochi’s needy keens a harmony to Kagerou’s lower sounds. It only took a little while of this before they both trembled on the cusp of pleasure, but their releases eluded them.

When Orochi squirmed around and tugged at her nipples, Kagerou let go of her waist. The kunoichi's hands instead gripped one of the diviner's slim ankles while the other clutched a thigh to spread the purple-haired woman's legs even wider. The brunette then got one leg hooked under Orochi’s so they pressed open against each other— flushed and swollen and sopping. A moan escaped them both at how good it felt.

The sun had not quite set yet, its last beams that shone through the window allowed Kagerou to watch her beloved's beautiful face contort every time she undulated, grinded her slick cleft against Orochi's. They rutted their most sensitive flesh together intimately— scorching, almost too slick skin. The squelch of slippery arousal joined their harmonious exultations.

The pace of their writhing hips increased, movements sharper, the kunoichi's hips snapped with each rock against the diviner's increasingly frantic bucking. Kagerou was able to keep her eyes from shutting at a hard squeeze Orochi's hands gave her breasts, fingertips pressed so deeply that she knew there’d be a constellation of bruises the coming day. She watched her beloved's entire body clench up like a fist as Orochi climaxed, her head pressed back into the futon, her spine arched up like a fired bow.

Hazily she remembered in the past when they had 'practiced' with each other, Orochi had difficulty coming without something inside her core whether fingers or tongue. This was the first time Kagerou had brought her to completion without penetration— with only the mutual touch of their open clefts. That realization and feel of Orochi twitching beneath her, swollen mound gushing with satisfaction pushed Kagerou into her own climax. It’s like all color flashed across her eyes— color that had been missing since she’d sent her beloved away.

When Kagerou calmed sufficiently after her peak, she noticed the mess they'd made of each other. They were both red and sweaty, the diviner's normally neat do now a tangle. Her own dark hair stuck to her skin in clumps. The brunette felt the echoing contractions of their cores, still pressed together as they were. And when she peeled their hips apart, the kunoichi saw how their combined slick ran down the crease of Orochi's buttocks and soaked into the sheet below.

Before she could move and retrieve the items necessary to clean them, the diviner's welcoming thighs parted even wider. Orochi's warm hands brushed her damp bangs behind her ear, cupped around Kagerou's flushed face, and pulled her down fully onto her lax body. With their legs tangled and generous bosoms softly pressed together, they tilted their heads for a kiss.

While what they'd just done might be considered filthy, the way their mouths met could only be called sweet.

Once it was done, the two women settled comfortably, reluctant to put any distance between them after experiencing such intimate closeness. The kunoichi counted her beloved’s heartbeat in her head, then spoke, “Orochi… I’m sorry for rejecting you that day. I didn’t understand what you were telling me and made a rash decision, one I’ve regretted.”

Orochi had been running her fingers through Kagerou’s dark strands of hair, and abruptly stopped at her words. “N-no, it’s fine. I mean, i-it’s not normal to think such things when you already love someone and are with them.”

The brunette grasped her stilled hand and threaded their fingers together. “Actually it may only be strange on this side of the continent. I’ve overheard princess Camilla speak of her homeland, their traditions. Her mother is a concubine, but is in a relationship with both Nohr’s king and queen.”

“Both?” The diviner pushed herself up to look the kunoichi full in the face. “But I thought it was like Kotarou and his hoarded harem!”

Kagerou shook her head. “It sounded like there was more sharing compared to Fuuma. That loving and wanting to be with more than one person was not considered strange.”

Orochi’s expression crumbled into confusion, and vulnerability. “T-that’s… why’re you telling me this, Kagerou?”

Kagerou squeezed her beloved’s hand reassuringly. “Because I love you, Orochi. All of you. I want you to be happy, and not be ashamed to tell me your thoughts. I think… I think if you found a man that we both liked, I have enough love to share you.”

Orochi’s eyes went wide, then filled with tears. Kagerou cradled her head in her hands as she pressed her face against the crook of her neck and shook with sobs. The women stayed tangled together on the futon, shedding tears both bitter and joyful, until dark had fallen. And then they made love again.

.o.o.o.

This time they did what was proper. Sent courting gifts, publicly invited each other to festivals and other gatherings. Though there was gossip about the heir to the noble Ito family joining with a female ninja, neither woman allowed such whispers to taint their happiness. The days passed too quickly, and king Sumeragi called upon Orochi to do her duty as his retainer- to remain with princess Hinoka in Nohr for half a year.

Kagerou would not be able to stay with her, having her own duties. But her heart was settled by the fact that this distance was not one she had imposed upon her beloved. The kunoichi was aiding the diviner in packing for the journey, reluctant to separate sooner than was required. Orochi'd chattered as she threw her room into chaos, grabbing this item and that article of clothing.

Kagerou listened with half an ear while imposing order. That is until her lover said something intriguing, “I’ve heard that in Nohr they make toys for sex, like artificial phalluses women can put on. Should I try to pick one of those up while I’m in Vindam?”

“We’ll both be there for the week of the wedding. If there’s time we can search one of those vendors out and examine their wares. Though if we did buy that sort of toy, you’d be the one on the receiving end, Orochi.”

“Oh good! Then I’ll make sure we pick one that suits you, Kagerou.”

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate in the [AMOS AU](http://damoselceles.dreamwidth.org/2998.html) Hoshido’s society has monogamous marriages, while Nohr's upper classes are polygamous. This fic was a bit to let me explore how a polyamorous individual might react while living in the former, that and well, Kagerou and Orochi have [good chemistry](http://pastebin.com/aFFez2uL).


End file.
